EP1-PART I
'I: The “Serpentia”' 'A:' “From port the mighty galleon slowly lurches into the chop of the Northern Oceans. With only yourselves and your gear, you await the moment when port turns to open sea… That feeling of the wooden titan conquering it’s first wave, lifted high, then dropped gracefully over the crescent. It’s enough to make your stomach turn.” “Over the groans, creaks, and moans of the old vessel careening over 40’ swells, you begin to wonder what this new world may hold for you. Having never left your homelands, you only know bits and pieces of the Kingdom you are about to possibly spend the rest of your life in…” 'B:' *'Pc's ON THE SHIP:' **'"You all sit in your dingy and neglected cabin in the belly of the "SERPENTIA", the swaying motion of the ship ascending then descending the massive swells of the Northen Ocean creates an intense strain on the wooden hull of the old ship. The groaning of the wood and thunderous roar of the sea is an intimidating sound, you are almost sure the ship will split intwain at any moment. 'C:' **"A thin, scragly, half-elf enters the cabin... " 'ELLO, I'M GODWYN, FIRSTMATE ON THIS FINE VESSEL, I'M HERE TO ACT AS AN AMBASSADOR TO MY HOMELAND OF HAMMERVALE. I HAVE TO GET SOME INFORMATION FROM EACH OF YA''S SO I CAN GIVE IT TO THE '''HARBORMASTER. *'INTRODUCE THE PC'S' **''"Godwyn continues: ALRIGHT, ACCORDING TO IMPERIAL LAW, I 'AVE TO GET ANY OF YOU THAT ARE USERS OF THE ARCANE OR DIVINE ARTS TO FILL OUT THIS FORM 'ERE. EMPEROR BEIRO HAS REQUIRED ALL MAGIC USERS TO REGISTER WITH THE WARKIN."'' *'At this point PC's can begin to ask questions and roll ''GATHER INFORMATION Checks DC 10-30.' *'INFORMATION YOU CAN FIND OUT!!!' **“Theres a crisis brewing in Nirewin and most of Hammervale. Due to the harsh winter, a major food shortage has caused starvation and the spread of disease. Towns and villages are now spending treasury money to buy goods from far off lands that 45% of the time don’t even make it. A social uprising is beginning to boil as oppressed elven workers and exploited dwarven miners are tired of being used to pay the throne first, and feed themselves and family second.”'' **''“ The Imperial Legion has spread themselves so thin that they are almost non existant thus allowing bandits, goblins, orcs, kobolds, dragons and more have their way with both travelers and settlements.”'' **''“Your port of call is the mining/trade market town of Nirewin, known as ‘The gateway to the North’. Once a sprawling military stronghold during the Great War, it was destroyed and set ablaze by Duergar Black Guards. From the ruins, Dumbluk Runehammer rallied his fellow clansmen and set off into the mountains and began pulling raw materials and gems out at an alarming rate. So much so that it equipped enough soldiers to win back the Northwilds for good. When the war ended and the Imperial Empire was born, Runehammer was the first in line to equip the newly trained armies of the realm. To this day Runehammer steel is still the most widely used weaponry oin THE WORLD.”'' **''“Nirewin is a large trading hub, the centerpoint of the Eastern plains and the only town in Hammervale with direct access to the Northern Oceans.”'' **''“Orsik Runehammer is the Liege-Lord of Hammervale. The kin of Dumbluk and the overseer of 70% of the kingdom’s mining operations he is one of the wealthiest folk alive. But, hes also a curmudgeon, and full of insolent hatred for anything different than he.”'' **'ANYTHING ELSE I CAN PULL FROM THE WIKI!!!' 'D:' “As the oceans finally begin to calm, the horizon fills with a black spectre. First just a thin line hanging low, but as the morning sun breaks through the pale grey clouds it reveals spires of colossal mountain peaks, rolling hills, and natural beauty beyond anything youd ever seen before. Every minute that passes the land mass grows bigger and more detailed. Complex sine waves of solid rock flowing back and forth, criss crossing and then twisting together in plateaus and peaks covered in pearl white snow. A thick blanket of mist hangs over the low valleys and the bay, soon the ship will be enveloped by it.” 'E:' "The old Galley enters the bay and the river's mighty currents grab ahold like a child with a toy boat. The summers on the Northside of the Iron-Maws are mild, days peppered with rain showers, nights calm and cold. Just as the fog begins to part, another grey rain filled leviathan swallows up the sunshine dumping gallons of ice cold liquid on the deck of the Serpentia."